Rosalie Salvatore
Rosalie Salvatore former human and an untriggered Siphoner. Now a present-day vampire. she is the Adoptive Daughter of Giuseppe Salvatore and Lilith Salvatore also the youngest adoptive sister of Stefan Salvatore and Damon Salvatore. She is a main character in The Vampire Diaries. she is the third known Lonova Doppelganger. in 1864, she fell in love with a man named Leonardo Ramones. Rosalie has had a long strained/tense relationship hence the hatred she felt with both of her brothers till now due to them getting the life of her true love killed. Rosalie is a currently 161-year-old vampire who can't handle her bloodlust. Rose was born and raised in the supernatural town of Mystic Falls, Virginia and came of age during the time of the Civil War. she became a vampire in 1864. in 1864 she disliked Katerina Petrova who went by Katherine Pierce in that year Sometime in the year of 1920s, she met the noblemen Niklaus Mikaelson, Kol Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson and the noblewoman, Rebecca Mikaelson who was her friend but was betrayed by her due to knowing she was about to be used for the curse. she had her switch turned off so during that time she fell in love with Niklaus Mikaelson but it was fake due to flipping her humanity switch and being compelled by him including that he wanted to sacrifice her for triggering his werewolf curse. after running from Niklaus for 89 years. Rosalie decides to settle in with her brothers Stefan Salvatore and Damon Salvatore with her hatred and unforgivingness, nothing turns exactly right she is portrayed by Gabby Diaz * Personality - As a Human: Rosalie before being turned into a vampire was a sweet, kind and gentle teenage girl. she was scared of her father and always a victim of being abused by her adoptive father Giuseppe. she fell in love with lord Leonardo as any girl would fall in love and loved him with all her heart but she disliked her brothers falling for Katerina Petrova. she became pregnant and was overjoyed until she watched her love of her life burn and was shot in the stomach which led to the death of her 2 unborn children and becoming a vampire - a Vampire = (With Humanity) Rosalie's personality is amplified. In some ways, she is considered to be the opposite of Stefan and Damon. In terms of blood consumption, Rose wants to live on a diet of animal blood, in an attempt to avoid hurting someone. when she is anywhere near human blood the cravings are too much and really hard for her to keep down or away unlike her brothers she hasn't learned how to control herself when she feeds on humans hence becoming distant and sort of unstable. - Vampire = (Without Humanity) Without her human emotions, such as compassion and grief, she doesn't care about anything anymore. She feeds whenever she wants & does what she pleases. While she Maya and Davina differ in their personalities, with Maya who is like Katherine is always lying and playing games, with Davina even though she is not a vampire when she doesn't care about what happens she get's distrustful and paranoid while Rose herself is cold, heartless and speaking without any tact for anyone's feelings, and saying whatever she has to so that she can get her way. She tries to think several steps ahead of Stefan or Damon which is kind of impossible, Her actions without her emotions push Stefan and Damon to take action and provoke her feelings but what they want for her isn't what she want so that she feels resentful and frustrated with them, which causes her to act out in unexpected ways which always happens when she turns it off and the more they push her, the more she pushes back. the problem is when they provoke her the only emotions that come out of her are the bad ones like pain, remorse etc which comes to the dim switch, the most complicated part of her - Vampire(With Dim switch) Rose is the only one on the series that has this problem. as mentioned, it is the most complicated part of her and it is seen a lot. you just feel the worst emotions and it mostly takes a long time for her to feel anything good like joy, hope or at least content. she still drinks human blood but ends up being brutally unstable Physical Appearance: Rosalie a sexy woman with a pale complexion, orange eyes, and medium length dark brown hair which she often wears in a variety of different styles; straight, curly or naturally waved. she has a toned vampire body and bone structure. Rose wears make-up very differently than her doppelgangers (Alana) Davina Claire-Mikaelson and Maya Beret. she favored a dark smoky eye with thick winged eyeliner, and her choice in lipstick was a darker, sultry pink appearance or bronze smoky eye and thin eyeliner. on fancy occasions, either one is chosen but sometimes she has a subtle makeup choice like light pink eyeshadow with some glitter and blush with lipgloss with a shine. Rose's clothing style is completely different than her friend and her doppelgangers Maya and Davina. she wears dark-colored or grey leggings along with either dark colored tops like dark purple, dark pink, dark green, She would wear a dark cardigan, jean jacket or a black leather jacket over her clothes, either cropped or full lengthed. her shoes are always seen as black "500 dollar boots" boots, glittery heels for parties, or glittery sandals on summery occasions. she wears more jewelry than her friends, including her daylight bracelet, other bracelets and necklaces in either silver or gold, and a watch. she also wears either black camisoles or long-sleeved shirts with lace sleeves. for anything fancy like a ball or a dance or a big party she prefers something of a royal caliber for example cocktail dresses or gowns, her clothing style is Cut and Stylish Name: Rosalie ''is the French form of the Italian '''name '''Rosalia. The '''name Rosalia is a Late Latin name '''derived from rosa, '''meaning 'rose'. ''Salvatore ''means "savior" and is of Italian origin. '''''Trivia: Rose she is was the very first main character seen in the series along with her best friends Rose is one of the protagonists Rose was the second after her brother Stefan to transition then Damon her astrological sign is Capricorn she is an ambivert (part extrovert and introvert) as in she is shy and expressive she is 2 years younger than her brothers - Rose often drinks alcohol to help curb his blood cravings.